


Mi Pequeño Dragoniano

by Bartran_Kurosaki



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 21:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5943085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bartran_Kurosaki/pseuds/Bartran_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>esta es la historia de Bartran un dragoniano que se convirtio en una leyenda para los habitantes de equestria pasen y vean amigos (¡Si amigos! me anime a poner la historia de Bartran la cual no se cuanto durara pero espero que les guste)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Pequeño Dragoniano

** Pov 3ª Persona **

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo en la magica tierra de Equestria existieron una raza llamada Dragonianos que eran hibridos de Pony y Dragón quienes vivian en paz y harmonia.

Un fatidigo dia uno de ellos se revelo y decidio matar a toda su raza solo dejando a uno vivo... Un pequeño Dragoniano de solo 5 años (AN:la edad esta puesta correspondiente de la edad humana lo digo para que lo sepan) quien solo se quedo observando a lo que antes fue su hogar con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y se prometio a si mismo que vengaria a su pueblo.

A sus 10 años el cambio ya no queria venganza ya pues una pequeña potranca le hizo ver que no era el camino correcto.

A los 3 meses los 4 Dragones de la devastacion liderados por el Dragoniano Obscuro destruyeron el pueblo donde el pequeño Dragoniano vivia desde hace 3 meses matando a todos sus habitantes y a la pequeña potranca que hizo cambiar al pequeño Dragoniano, esta vez el pequeño Dragoniano no quiso venganza si no justicia. Queria derrotar a los 4 Dragones de la Devastacion y al Dragoniano Obscuro

Ahora es cuando comienza nuestra historia con el ahora Joven Dragoniano a sus 16 años llegando al hermoso pueblo de Ponyville...

* * *

** Equestria: Ponyville, Entrada al Bosque Everfree **

* * *

Nuestro joven Dragoniano estaba en la entrada del Bosque Everfree ya pues el "atajo" por el Bosque, aunque habia muchas criaturas hambrientas que querian comerselo nuestro joven Dragoniano las derroto de solo un puñetazo a cada una sin exforzarse, el como ahora era piadoso las dejo marchar diciendoles que no hicieran fechorias o si no tendrian que pelear con el de nuevo, estas asintieron rapido y huyeron muy rapido dejando solo a nuestro joven Dragoniano y ahora estando el fuera del bosque se dispuso a hacer la unica cosa que debia hacer cuando llegaba a un pueblo o ciudad

"Donde habra un restaurante o cualquier lugar donde vendan comida" dijo el joven Dragoniano hambriento ya pues hacia ya 1 mes que no comia y los Dragonianos pueden aguantar mucho sin comer pero igualmente necesitan comer como otro ser vivo.

* * *

** Equestria: Ponyville, Centro de Ponyville **

* * *

Ya habiendo llegado nuestro hambriento Dragoniano miro sorprendido viendo el bonito pueblo de Ponyville pues le resultaba enorme a el ya pues siempre ha estado solo 2 o 3 semanas quieto en un pueblo y ninguno le parecio tan grande como Ponyville

"Wow es enorme no me espere que un pueblo fuera tan enorme" dijo asombrado el joven Dragoniano cuando le rugio la tripa

"Ups cierto ¡Comida! ¡Comidaaa!" dijo en voz alta mientras sonreia (AN: me base en Luffy para esta escena)

lo que nuestro joven Dragoniano no sabia era que una Pony rosa se sorprendio de verlo ya pues ella conocia a todo el mundo (AN:ya saben quien es no?) y a el no le conocia asi que penso en que se haria su amigo asi que se le hacerco.

"¡Holaaa!" dijo la Pony rosa en voz alta sacando de sus pensamientos al joven Dragoniano

"Hola um... ¿Te conozco? es decir no me acuerdo aveces de mis amigos asi que perdona mi mala memoria" dijo el joven Hibrido sin ninguna idea de quien era la Pony rosa

"¡Nop! no nos conocemos y es raro ya que conozco a todos en Ponyville ya seria raro de mi el no conocer a todo el mundo" decia la Pony rosada que por su forma de actuar se puede deducir que es muy hiperactiva

"Ya veo entonces yo soy Ba..." fue interrumpido por un grito lejano

"¡Socorro mi bebe va en ese carrito porfavor que algun Pony lo pare!" decia una Pony muy asustada y antes de que la Pony rosa se diera cuenta el Pegaso negro habia desaparecido en un destello negro y verde salvando al bebe llevandolo con su madre

"Aqui tiene a su hijo y a la proxima pongale el freno al carrito... Si tiene claro" dijo el joven Pegaso negro sonriendo y preguntandose si los carritos de bebe tienen un freno (AN:yo estoy igual no se si tienen)

"Muchisimas gracias joven por salvar a mi bebe" decia la madre agradecida y todos los Ponis de alrededor se acercaron y empezaron a vitorear

"¡Ese Pegaso es un heroe!" grito un Pony emocionado

"¡No habia visto volar a alguien tan rapido despues de Rainbow Dash!" grito otro Pony bastante emocionado

"¡El Relampago Verde de Ponyville!" grito otro Pony dandole un apodo al joven Pegaso negro

"Me gustaria agradecertelo joven dime ¿cual es tu nombre?" pregunto la Pony mama

"Jeje mi nombre es Bartran, Bartran Kurosaki" dijo el ahora nombrado Bartran sonriendo con una sonrisa calida y segun las Ponis de alrededor 'una sonrisa bastante tierna que era bastante ilegal por sus niveles de diabetes'.

Todos celebraron la hazaña de Bartran incluso hicieron una fiesta doble que era el 'Bienvenido a Ponyville Bartran' y el 'Agradecimiento por salvar a un pequeño Potro de un accidente', todos lo celebraban en grande y Bartran solo comia ya pues estaba hambriento. Todos los ponis se asombraron del como cabia tanta comida en el estomago de un Pony y cierta Pony rosa solo sonreia y daba saltitos ya pues al parecer le encantaba la fiesta a su nuevo amigo.

* * *

** Equestria: Ponyville, Afueras del Pueblo **

* * *

En las afueras del pueblo un Pony rubio ojiazul miraba al pueblo tan animado y a sus habitantes celebrando una fiesta, fruncio el ceño disgustado ya pues no le gustaba la fiesta

"Tch insectos... No sabe lo que se les viene encima y solo celebran... Pronto muy pronto su autentica lider vendra y su noche sera eterna y yo estare junto a su lado como su fiel siervo... Pronto insectos conoceran el nombre del gran Lightning y de Nightmare Moon ¡Muahahahahaha!" reia malvadamente el Pony rubio de nombre Lightning mientras se retiraba del lugar dando inicio a una serie de acondecimientos que conseguiran que ambos Bartran y Lightning se enfrenten cara a cara pero eso sera la continuacion del proximo capitulo de esta historia

Fin Prologo

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bartran:Hola soy Bartran... en el proximo capitulo me enfrentare a un Pony llamado Lightning que es un Thunder Master. Mientras una Unicornino llega al pueblo de Ponyville siendo una enviada de la Princesa Celestia y conocere a las amigas de Pinkie Pie todo eso y mas en el proximo capitulo titulado: Inicio del Desaste ¡Bartran Vs Lightning! No os lo perdais.
> 
>  
> 
> Jesus:ok aqui ya es donde hablo yo antes que nada pondre flashback del pasado de Bartran pero mas adelante ademas de que por ahora no le dare ningun poder ya pues hasta la proxima saga no los necesitara aunque no es Godlike igualmente las criaturas del everfree tienen muy poca voluntad por lo que Bartran les gana facilmente y no di muchos detalles lo se asi que estos son los detalles de mis 2 OC's
> 
> Bartran - Pegaso de pelaje Negro con crin Negra con un mechon de pelo Verde,cola negra con un gran mechon de color verde,ojos verdes y su cutie mark es como la de rainbow dash solo que el relampago de la izquierda y derecha son negros, el de enmedio es verde y la nube es gris obscuro
> 
> Lightning - Pony de Tierra de pelaje rubio con crin rubia,cola rubia, ojos azules y su cutie mark son 3 rayos azules


End file.
